The Justice Syndicate (Origins) Part 6
by 15tygu79
Summary: Knuckles Joins


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part 6

Ch.1

On the floating island known as angel island. An Echidna named Knuckles. He is the guardian of the largest chaos emerald in the world that powers the island and keeps it afloat. Knuckles is chosen to protect it at all costs.

But that is a hollow victory now. For the scientific strive in time the chaos emerald is now impenetrable. Knuckles is currently sitting in his office wasting his life away.

Knuckles is half asleep. Suddenly he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and heard Sonic the hedgehog's voice "hey man Scourge is attacking knothole come on and help."

"On it" said Knuckles.

Knuckles got out of his chair and ran to his motor cycle. He started it and headed to Knothole village.

Ch.2

At knothole Scourge a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket and sun glasses was attacking the citizens of Knothole.

"hahaha die you idiots" shouts Scourge. Knuckles arrived just in time and began combat with Scourge. Knuckles threw a couple of punches which pissed Scourge off. "You... This time I won't fight you, I am going to attack your true love." Scourge who is as fast as sonic grabbed Julie Su a pink echidna. "Help knuckles!" Shouted Julie Su. Knuckles was furious. "Let her go!"

Scourge just laughed and snapped her neck.

Ch.3

Knuckles just stared. Scoured just laughed. Knuckles' anger struck a hidden power in side him. He floated 3ft in the air and was not In control of his motions. He began jerking around uncontrollably. Sonic finally got there and saw what was happening. He knew lives would be lost so sonic ran to knuckles and punched him in the eye. Then black out.

Ch.4

Knuckles woke in a hospital room. He could only see out of his right eye, but heard sonic's voice from his left. "Hey man." Knuckles looked towards Sonic. "What happened?" asked Knuckles. Sonic looked miserable. "You about killed thousands of innocent lives. I had to... Stop you." Knuckles asked "Why can't I see out of my eye?" Sonic looked down. "Your power had to leave somewhere when I punched you in the power forced itself out of your eye."

Knuckles said "scourge killed Julie." sonic said "I know. I'm sorry but it's better to have on life lost than to have thousands." Sonic got up to leave and said "I'm sorry."

After sonic left another voice came from the room. "Hey knuckles" said the voice. Knuckles looked and saw Scourge getting through the window. Knuckles was filled with rage, but was strapped to the bed.

"Whoa whoa easy man." said scourge. Knuckles said "you killed my girl friend! I loved her!" Scourge replied "dude that was in the heat of the moment. I am sorry, but this is a great opportunity for you to join me and have a new life. Without that glory hogging Sonic."

Knuckles said "I will never join you and Sonic is my friend." Scourged just laughed "Other than your girlfriend who really thought you were all that."

Knuckles just stared. "That's what I thought." said Scourge.

Scourge left leaving Knuckles to his thoughts.

Ch.5

Knuckles chose to leave, but not join Scourge.

It took a bit but knuckles got his bearings and flew out the window. Knuckles went to his office. He never wore his uniform, but he decided to start a new life with it. His uniform consisted with a black spandex jumpsuit, a pair of combat boots, a survival vest, and a Boone hat. He also went through a trunk and grabbed two 9mm pistols.

Knuckles got dressed and flew off the island.

A few miles away Knuckles found Delfino island. It was about 12:00 AM The Purple Wind was swinging around a building. Knuckles heard about him on the news. He flew up and said "Hey Purple Wind!"

"What" asked the Purple Wind. He landed on a building with Knuckles. "I want to join your team." said Knuckles. The Purple Wind thought about it. "Heres how it will be. You and me fight to knock out. If you impress me I will have you join." Knuckles nodded his head and prepared for combat.

Ch.6

Knuckles threw a punch at The Purple Wind. He dodged it and spartan kicked Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles did a flip over the Purple Wind and round house kicked him.

The fight went on for 13min. But the Purple Wind had the upper hand and caught Knuckles by the throat and was holding him over the building.

"Your good" said the Purple Wind. The Purple Wind pulled him back onto the roof. "Your in." "Thanks" said Knuckles.

"Don't count your chickens to soon. You need to see out of your other eye. I have the technology to build you a robotic eye that can be unplugged. Got to the nearest man hole, then keep going until you fall through a hole and fly around till you see a rock covering a hole with no numbers.

"Also buy a glass eye to blend in when your not working."

Ch.7

Knuckles found the Wind Cave. He knocked onto the rock. Wadsworth opened the door and said "Hello Knuckles the Purple Wind is waiting for you."

Knuckles walked in and everyone was there. "Hello Knuckles I have your eye." The Purple Wind tossed it to Knuckles.

"It is robotic so it will find the right part of your eye socket." Knuckles put it in and thanked him. The team was introduced and the purple wind makes a speech.

"Everyone we are currently a team with no name, but now we are going to be called the Justice Syndicate." Everone thought it was awesome. "Also the Wind cave isn't big enough for all of us. So I had Wario Ware inc. discreetly make us this." Live footage of a rocket was shown on the main computer. "Our main base will be in space."

Ch.8

Within the last 24 hours the team had successfully become completed.


End file.
